A Quiet Place
by BabyItsColdOutsideContest
Summary: Edward, a famous actor, and Bella, a workaholic, are both looking for a quiet place. Can they find that place in each other? Entry into the Baby It's Cold Outside O/S Contest Rated M for Lemons


**Baby It's Cold Outside O/S Contest**

**Title: A Quiet Place**

**Rating & Any Needed Warnings: Rated M for lemons**

**Word Count: 6273**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Summary: Edward, a famous actor, and Bella, a workaholic, are both looking for a quiet place. Can they find that place in each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters only the order in which these words are strung together.

* * *

  
**

"I'm not going Alice," I said, stamping my foot for emphasis. "You and Rose will be just fine with the guys. You are going to a couple's resort for fuck sake. I am _not _going."

"We are not leaving you by yourself for the entire weekend. Maybe you could go visit your dad? It would be good for you to get away. You've certainly accumulated the vacation time." Alice replied.

"Hell no! I'm not going to rainy Forks and sit in the house while Charlie gets drunk and watches football." I brushed my long, dark hair over my shoulder and folded my arms, eyeing my best friend menacingly.

"Bellllaaa..." she sang, but I cut her off not giving her a chance to continue. She always does this to me, she tries to guilt me into doing things that I don't want to do by telling me it's for my own good.

"I think I'll take a trip of my own," I said as I flopped down on the beige sofa in our living room.

"By yourself?" Alice asked sitting next to me with her mouth hanging agape.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered before mumbling, "Might as well, I'm going to be alone forever anyway."

The more I thought about going away, without Alice and Rose, about not having to watch them kissing all over their men in front of me, I started to feel excited.

"You are right Alice. I do have the vacation time and I do need a break. I work hard at the advertising agency, and I have saved nearly all of my income that doesn't go to bills or books. It's time I did something for myself."

Alice looked at me doubtfully. _She really was a good friend,_ I reminded myself. I met her when I saw an article in the paper about a roommate. I talked to her via telephone and arrangements had been made for us to email and phone regularly. Over the next two weeks, before I moved to L.A. from my childhood home in Forks, Washington, Alice and I found we had a lot in common.

Two weeks later, I found myself on the doorstep of the large beach house. I fell in love with it right away. The entire living room's outer walls were ceiling to floor windows that looked out over the ocean. Wooden floors and open, breezy rooms made the home more inviting. The house was large enough to give Alice and I our privacy but small enough to still be quaint and cozy.

Alice took me under her wing right away. She introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper, as well as her best friend Rosalie and Rosalie's husband Emmett. They were all very nice, always making sure that I was included in their plans, and I liked spending time with them.

Sometimes, however, it felt as if they were judging me and pushing me to have what they have. It's not like I didn't want a boyfriend, but maybe our ideas of happiness were different. They were all very active in various activities and went on extended trips often. I was usually happy just to stay at home and read. I hadn't really made any other friends and certainly hadn't met any men in the two years since I have lived in L.A., but I loved my job and was happy-maybe just not as happy as them.

"Bella, can I suggest something?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. There is never any way of telling what Alice will come up with. She once recommended that I meet a man by attending AA meetings. Yeah, I love her but I don't necessarily trust her.

"Come on Bella, just listen. Okay? What about skiing?"

"Skiing? Alice have you met me?" I yelled, flailing my arms in the air, "I can barely walk upright on a flat surface and you want me to ski?" I said indignantly.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "Be still and hear me out." I sighed heavily in defeat. "You have lived in rainy Washington and sunny California. Don't you want to see the snow?" I did want to see snow and taking a walk through a winter wonderland sounded very nice.

"You can get a cabin to yourself and sleep in front of a fire," Alice continued, "Think about it, no one to bother you as you cook and read to your heart's content"

"I admit Alice, it does sound nice. Maybe I will look in to it."

"Well..." Alice began.

"What now, Alice?" I asked, not able to keep the irritation out of my voice.

She rolled her eyes and skipped across the room. She picked up an envelope from the table. "Here," she beamed, thrusting it at me, "I have made all of the arrangements for you".

I opened the envelope finding a picture of a rustic but homey looking cabin at Robert's Meadow Ski Resort. "Alice...thank you," I said simply as I gazed at the beautiful photo.

"You're welcome. Now, Bella, you know what has to happen, don't you?" She said smirking, knowing she had me over a barrel.

"Shopping?"

"Shopping!" Alice yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"Wait! Alice, what if I didn't want to go skiing?"

"Well, there are two other envelopes on that table, one for if you had decided to come with us and one for if you wanted to visit Charlie. Those were your only choices. And no matter what, we shop," she stated evenly before pulling on my arm again.

Shopping with Alice was always a disaster for me. I ended up with twice as much as I had wanted but only half as much as Alice said I needed. This seemed to be our happy medium whenever Alice and I bought clothes together. At least it was over, I thought, as I fell backward onto my bed. Alice, Rose, and the guys were flying out in the morning and I would drive to the cabin that Alice had reserved for me at the resort. There would be no time for more impromptu shopping ventures. _Thank God!_

I slept soundly through the night, barely even turning over. My legs felt sore as I stood from the bed and made my way to the bathroom for a shower. Damn Alice and her 5K shopping marathon. After a long hot shower, I felt less stiff. Yesterday's excitement about my vacation was returning and I practically skipped from my room to the kitchen to find Alice pouring coffee into a mug.

"Is any of that for me?" I asked.

Alice looked over her shoulder at me and nodded while she yawned. "Yep, help yourself. I have to go get ready. Jasper is picking me up in an hour and we are meeting Rose and Emmett at the airport."

"Okay. Well, I figured I would have some coffee and breakfast before packing. I'll leave as you and Jasper do," I told her as I filled my mug.

Alice went off to her room and I quickly ate a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Back in my room, I took everything out of the shopping bags from yesterday and threw it all in a suitcase, along with my make-up, and toiletry bags and a an armful of novels. I grabbed my heavy coat off the chair at my desk and I was ready to go.

I followed Alice and Jasper out of the house and, after lots hugging and promises to be safe, I was on my way. The resort was a three hour drive that I was looking forward to. I rolled the windows down and cranked the radio up. Rick Springfield sang "Jessie's Girl" as the sun streamed through the windows and all was right with the world.

I stopped for lunch at a drive-thru hamburger joint and took the time to roll up the windows and put my heavy coat on. I knew the further up the mountain that I drove, the colder it was going to get. Lunch was greasy and delicious. My coat was warm and comfy, and I couldn't wait to get to the cabin and relax.

The resort sat atop a mountain. Its location provided beautiful views of mountains and valleys that could be seen for miles and miles. There was a cluster of cabins, carefully spaced for privacy, with the main resort off to the left. The cabins as well as the resort itself were covered in treated lumber on the outside and blended well with the evergreen trees all around.

I pulled through the huge wrought iron gates of the Robert's Meadow Ski Resort around noon. I found my cabin easily and unpacked my luggage, taking in my surroundings as I did it. Snow blanketed the trees and ground. The atmosphere was positively serene. After living in the heart of L.A. for the past couple of years, I had forgotten just how quiet the woods could be.

The inside of the cabin was spacious and open. The living room, kitchen, and bedroom were unblocked by walls keeping the space homey. The inside walls were wood paneled and the floors wooden planked as well, all done in rich honey stain. In the living room space a large stone fireplace stood in the middle of the floor with a thick white carpet in front. The kitchen was tiny with wooden cabinets that matched the walls. The fridge and pantry were well stocked and I saw the small appliances that I would need to be happy, namely a coffee maker. The bedroom held a large poster bed that sat high up on wooden platform. The dresser and shelves were built into the walls. It was perfect.

I finished putting my things away and went back into the living room with one of the novels that I had brought with me. After lighting the fireplace and getting a bottle of water from the fridge, I got comfy on the brown leather sofa and read until I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke late in the evening with my stomach grumbling. I stood slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. After utilizing the facilities and splashing some water on my face, I wandered back into the kitchen. On the counter were the information papers I had noticed earlier. I got another bottle of water and began to peruse the brochures. Inside the main lodge was a restaurant, bar, a ski rental, gift shop, and a center for location of various activities. They were having karaoke tonight at the bar. After reading through all the information, I decided to get dressed and go have some dinner then check out the singing. I looked forward to having a drink or two before retiring back here to read for the night.

I dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a heavy blue knit sweater and put on my brown suede snow boots with the fur lining. I dabbed a little blush on my cheeks for color and some mascara and lip gloss before heading out the door, deciding to walk to the lodge.

The resort cabin was huge and made of logs. The place was bright and warm after my walk through the snow under the darkening sky. To my relief, there was not a crowd, and I quickly found a seat in the second floor restaurant. After filling my tummy on the best mushroom ravioli I had ever eaten, I tipped the waitress and walked back down the stairs to the bar, ordering a brandy.

This room was much the same as the restaurant. Wooden tables and chairs were scattered around the room with the bar on one wall and a small stage with a dance floor on the opposite side. As I sipped my brandy, feeling it warm me from the inside out, I looked around at the other patrons.

Three young girls, all with red hair were on stage singing, "Black Velvet". There was a middle-aged couple who were spinning around the dance floor. Other couples were cuddled up together at various tables. I noticed a group of seven girls were huddled together pointing at a man who sat alone in a booth in the far corner. His back was to me but I could tell that his shoulders were hunched in a way that showed discomfort. Even though I could not see his face, there was something slightly familiar about him. I felt bad for him because I hated being the center of attention too. Soon, he stood and made his way out the doors, back to his cabin, I assumed, where he could be alone.

I decided to go outside myself and have a cigarette before ordering another drink. With my coat back on, I grabbed my purse, to take out my pack and placed a Kool between my lips and then I began my search for my elusive lighter before I even stepped through the glass front doors. Looking down and not paying any attention to anything but finding the small red lighter, it was no wonder that I walked right into someone as I stepped out the door. I fell backward and the contents of my purse scattered onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was looking for...ah, there it is!" I said with the cigarette still dangling between my lips. I rolled over and snatched the red lighter from the floor before crawling around to collect the rest of my things. Realizing whoever I had bumped into still had not spoken, I looked forward and saw black leather boots.

I allowed my eyes to wander upward, taking in the jean-covered legs that seemed to go on forever. There was no denying that this was a man when my eyes traveled far enough to see the prominent bulge between his thighs. Not that he was hard or anything, it was just...there. My eyes lingered there a moment as I rose up on my knees, unconsciously licking my lips.

The top part of his body was covered in a thick brown leather jacket, but I could still see that he had a slim frame and broad shoulders. His neck was long and his jaw angular, both sprinkled with a light covering of dark stubble. His cheeks were tinged pink from the cold and his nose was perfectly crooked. That same feeling of familiarity crept over me as my brown eyes looked into his bright green ones. His hair was reddish brown with streaks of gold, and suddenly, like a switch had been turned, I knew him. Edward Cullen.

Of course I knew who he was. His face was plastered on the front of magazines and DVD covers. His beauty and his acting talent were world renowned. No wonder those girls in the bar were giggling and pointing. This poor guy probably never gets a moment's peace. As the thought occurred to me, I decided that I wouldn't bother him. Slowly, I stood to my feet and apologized.

"Excuse me," I announced, as I stepped around him and out the door.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and he was looking at me. He shook his head back and forth, probably trying to forget about my rude interruption to his evening, and then I was alone. Instead of one cigarette, I now needed three. _I wonder if I smoke them all at once if they are just as bad for you. _

After the cigarettes and the cold air cleared my head a bit, I wandered back into the bar and ordered another drink. I noticed that Edward Cullen was still sitting at his booth in the corner, only now he was surrounded by a crowd of girls. It seemed that every woman and a few of the men in the main cabin had flocked to him, and he was signing autographs and allowing them to take photos. I still could not see his face from this angle but I noticed how with each handshake, with each picture snapped, and with each napkin he signed, his shoulders hunched further over the table more. Soon, he stood and waved them off as he made his way once again to the doors.

Some of the girls were angry, calling him ungrateful and making fun of his clothes and such. I felt so sorry watching him. It would never matter how much of himself he gave; to some, it would never be enough. The girls actually tried to follow him when he made his way to the exit. I was appalled and walked over to them, starting a conversation to hopefully hold their attention long enough to allow him to make an escape.

They looked at me as if I were crazy when I asked what they were drinking and offered to buy a round. "What are you, some kind of sicko stalker?" one girl asked. _Cue eye roll_. I'm the one who is crazy, even though they were the one who were going to follow and harass a virtual stranger, someone who is obviously on vacation and uncomfortable with the attention.

_I'm the stalker. Sure, sure, you stupid little twit,_ I thought. The girls quickly, and rudely, declined my offer. I had no choice but to let them go.

To my relief, the girls returned, clearly not having found their prey. I smiled smugly to myself as they gathered their things and left for the evening. Soon the others were leaving the lodge as well. I hung back, sipping another brandy while the other guests made their way back to their small piece of seclusion for the night.

When I had finished my drink, I slipped back into my coat, collected my purse, and bid the bartender goodnight before stepping out into the frigid night. The doors closed behind me, and I looked up into the darkened sky, deeply breathing in the fresh crisp air.

I was transfixed by the stars in the clear sky when I heard a throat clear, startling me. I stumbled and fell onto one knee in the snow. I could feel the cold soaking through my jeans as I looked up once again into the face of the angel-Edward Cullen.

"Seems like you've been falling for me all evening," he smirked, reaching for my hand and pulling me to my feet. His hands were so warm and soft but strong too.

I snorted, wiping at the snow on my pants' leg. "And, it seems to me you have plenty of women falling for you."

He jerked his hand back and ran it roughly though his hair.

"So you know who I am?"

"Of course," I laughed.

"Oh, I-I thought, maybe..." His voice trailed off as his face flushed the most beautiful shade of red.

I hated seeing him so unsure of himself, so I decided to put an end to his misery.

"I know that you are a very beautiful man who is massively talented and incredibly charming."

He smiled and looked down at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Umm...thank you?" He asked as if he doubted my sincerity.

"I realize you probably hear that a lot. Does it sound trite?" I asked.

"Do you mean it?"

I looked at him then, really looked at him. _He's so nervous_, I thought. Realizing he was waiting for my answer, I responded truthfully, "Yes, I really mean it."

Burying his hands further into his pants pockets, he looked at me through his eyelashes. "I suppose you want an autograph..."

"No."

His shoulders slumped again, and he sighed heavily, "Oh, a photo then?"

"No?"

His head shot up then, "No?"

"Listen, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for the way those girls ran you out of the bar earlier. No matter how handsome and famous you are, you are still a human being who deserves to be treated with respect, I told him honestly. "If you'll excuse me, I won't bother you again."

I stepped around him, but before I got two steps away, he called to me, "Meet me for dinner tomorrow night?" He blurted the words out loudly, stepping forward quickly to grasp my wrist.

"Say...seven?" He asked hopefully.

I stopped and thought a moment before turning to him, "I'll meet you Mr. Cullen but only if I pay."

His smile illuminated his entire face, "Okay but only if you call me Edward."

"Edward," it came out as almost a whisper, "...deal."

I was all the way back to my cabin and through the front door when I realized that I didn't tell him my name. I kicked off my boots and flopped down on the sofa but I couldn't wipe the goofy grin from my lips. My cheeks began to hurt and still I couldn't stop.

~000~

The next morning I awoke, still smiling. I fixed some toast and coffee and curled up in front of the fire to read my novel. Before I knew it, the clock chimed two. I stood and stretched and decided to go for a walk before getting ready for dinner with Edward. _Edward_. I smiled again. I wondered if he would be offended to know that his poster hangs on my bedroom closet door.

I dressed warmly and stepped out of the cabin into the snow. I stayed away from the main trails, opting instead to forge my own trail. The air was crisp and I breathed deeply of it, exhaling the steam that resulted from my warm breath. The tiny ice crystals of snow crunched under my boots as I walked and surveyed the tree-lined landscape. White blanketed everything as far as the eye could see. I stopped at a particularly tall cluster of aspens, craning my neck to see the pointy tops when I heard the familiar clearing of a male throat. I turned slowly, seeing Edward standing there in the middle of the trees rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Hi," I smiled and waved to him.

"Um...hi," he spoke in almost a whisper.

He seemed nervous again, as his head hung down and he shuffled his feet in the snow. "I was wondering...I mean...I was hoping..." he stopped and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and lifting his eyes to meet mine. "What's your name?" he finally blurted out.

I laughed and told him that I realized last night that I had forgotten to tell him. "What would you say if I told you my name was Edward?"

His face froze and his mouth hung open. "Umm...I..I.." he stuttered.

He was too cute. I doubled over clutching at my stomach and laughing. When I finally composed myself and looked at him, his body was still frozen but his lips were curled into a lopsided grin that took my breath away. I could not take my eyes off of his lips as I breathed out, "Bella."

"Just Bella?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Isabella Swan, actually, but you can call me Bella," I answered.

"It would be my pleasure," he said. Smiling wickedly he stepped closer, taking my hand in his and lifting it to his rosy lips before pressing a soft kiss. _Oh my!_ "I'm looking forward to our dinner tonight, Bella," he said releasing my hand and stepping back slightly.

I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. Did he...I think he just...dazzled me. _Wow!_

I realized after a moment that I still had not answered him. His lips were pursed. In fact, his entire face was scrunched up in confusion, revealing a prominent vein that ran vertically down his forehead.

"I believe that you may very well be detrimental to my heart, Edward Cullen but I, too, look forward to our dinner."

His body visibly relaxed. His face reddened as he smiled and raked his fingers through his hair. He looked so young standing there. In that moment, I could clearly see the boy he had been. It was very endearing and while I didn't physically stumble, emotionally I was laid out before this man.

"I should go get ready," I said backing away from him, not yet willing to take my eyes from him. "I'll see you at seven," I told him before turning and sprinting back to my cabin. My heart was racing when I arrived but I seriously doubted that it was from the physical exertion. No, it was definitely because of Edward Cullen.

I decided on a long hot bath, hoping it would calm my nerves and relax me. Plus, I wanted to take my time and get the full girlie experience of preparing myself for a date with a handsome man. I soaked for a time in the fragrant water before washing and conditioning my hair. Then, I took extra care shaving my legs. Afterward, I dried off with the fluffy yellow towel. I used lotion on my body and blew my hair dry. After applying my make-up and spritzing on perfume, I took a moment to thank God and Alice that I had a nice dress to wear. My long-sleeved little black dress with a boat neck and a belted waist felt just right. _Perfect._

By twenty till seven, I was completely ready. I slipped my heels in my purse to change into, putting my boots on my feet and my arms through my coat, preparing for my walk to the lodge restaurant. I arrived before Edward and chose a table in the far corner of the restaurant hoping he would feel more comfortable. I had just ordered a drink when I saw him walk through the door. I raised my hand, waving at him, to gain his attention.

I stood when he approached, and he kissed my hand again before taking the seat across from me.

"You look lovely Bella," he said quietly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"So do you," I replied. One perfect eyebrow raised at my response.

"I've been called many things, I don't think lovely was ever one of them."

"Well, then, it's about time," I told him.

As we sat, staring into each other's eyes, it felt as if we were sitting in the eye of a storm. Everything was calm and peaceful, but the electricity and buzz of the storm brewed all around us and between us. The spell was broken when the waiter arrived to take our orders. We each asked for steaks and baked potatoes with the house salad and beers. The food was delicious, and as we ate, we took turns asking each other questions-our middle names, what we studied in school, our favorite colors, songs, books and movies. We found that we had a great deal in common, we both even had a teacher named Mr. Banner. After we polished off dinner, we decided to take our talk to the bar where karaoke was again in full swing. Thankfully, there were even less people here tonight than the night before, and we sat in comfort as we sipped our beers.

Edward grew increasingly animated throughout the night. He gestured wildly with his hands as he regaled me with tales of his foreign travels to exotic places all over the world such as Munich, Brazil, Tokyo, and Cannes. Listening to him, I was aware that his adventures did not include many people other than bodyguards, agents, and fans.

"Is it exciting?" I asked.

He took his time, considering his answer. Then, with clarity and wisdom beyond his years, he answered somberly and with sincerity.

"At times, yes, it can be very lonely. I miss out on a lot of normal personal experiences. I don't know what it is to wake up in the same bed every morning. I can't just decide to go out for the night without contacting ten security personnel and my agent to verify my whereabouts every hour. I constantly have to be careful who I speak to and what I say to them. People treat me with skepticism and sometimes, outright malice by criticizing the clothes I wear, my hair, my facial expressions. As far as the media is concerned, my every move is a trial and they consider me to be guilty until proven innocent." His laugh was tinged with bitterness.

I didn't know what to say to his heartfelt admission, so I said the only thing that I could in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry".

"Why? Do you work for 'Hollywood Life?'" he teased with a hearty laugh, effectively lightening the mood. His laughter bubbled up out of every inch of him. It was musical and infectious. I found myself laughing along with him.

I took a moment to take a look around at our surroundings in an attempt to try and contain the giddiness his presence and the beers were making feel. "It would appear that we are alone," I observed out loud. "I guess karaoke is over."

"Unless you want to sing me a song," he goaded me.

I stood from the table, telling him, "Far be it from me to turn down a request from a handsome man."

He laughed again as I turned and strode over to the stage. I could feel his eyes on me as I flipped through the book on the table, searching for a song that might make him squirm in his seat, like he was making me, even if he did seem to be unaware of his effect on me. I was beginning to sweat under his gaze and the stage lights when I finally found it. I handed my selection to the bartender, who appeared to be in charge of the music, and took my place in front of the microphone.

Once the music began, I threw myself into putting on a good show for him, sensually swaying my hips as I sang:

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I'm feelin' down

I want you above me

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you

I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me happy honey

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

I close my eyes

And see you before me

Think I would die

If you were to ignore me

A fool could see

Just how much I adore you

I get down on my knees

I'd do anything for you

I love myself

I want you to love me

When I'm feelin' down

I want you above me

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

I want you

I don't want anybody else

And when I think about you

I touch myself

I closed my eyes, steadying myself, and breathed deeply before taking a bow. When I righted myself he was there in front of me, just in front of the stage. He held his hand out and I took it, allowing him to pull me toward him. He kissed my hand delicately and then placed his arms on my waist and lifted me down from the stage.

The way he was holding me and staring into my eyes made me feel exposed and vulnerable. The tension was like a wall around us, pressing inward. His mouth opened and then closed again. His lips quirked again into his signature smirk and he leaned close, whispering in my ear, "_Do_ you think of me, Bella?"

"Oh God! I am not answering that," I said smacking his shoulder and rolling my eyes. He held me steadfast though and caught me in his tractor beam sex stare, "Come on Bella, it's confession time."

I huffed but figured I may as well give him what he wants before he melts me into a puddle with that look of his.

"Fine. Yes, I have a poster of you on my closet door in my bedroom and sometimes I touch myself while I think of you." I felt my entire face turn hot with embarrassment. I looked at my feet because I was afraid of his reaction.

"Hmmm..." he hummed. I quickly looked up at his face just in time to see him lick his lips. _Oh my!_

"Are-are you g-g-going to sing for me," I stammered, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"No," he said while fluttering his eyelashes.

"No? Not even a little dance after the show I just gave you?" I teased him.

His face scrunched again in a way that I was learning meant he was thinking. Suddenly, he spun away from me and rocked back on his heels doing a very good impersonation of Elvis as he extended one arm to the ceiling, pointing a single long finger and tucking his chin to his chest.

Laughing, I clapped my hands, and exclaimed, "You're an idiot".

He placed his arm behind his back and bowed deeply, "This idiot is at your service, ma'am." He stood straighter and reached for my hand, "Allow me to escort you home?"

"Yes, please," I said, hoping the innuendo in my voice was conveyed to him.

The walk back to my cabin was quiet with each of us casting sidelong glances at the other. When we arrived, I invited him in to warm himself. He readily agreed with a mischievous look in his eyes that made my legs feel weak.

I flipped the switch for the fireplace and then moved to the kitchen to make coffee. When I spun around to ask him how he liked his, he was right behind me. He moved closer as I moved backward, until I was pressed against the cabinets and he was pressed against me.

He leaned toward me in slow motion. As his lips touched mine, the angels fell from heaven, fireworks exploded, and I swear I heard a choir sing, "Hallelujah!"

He pulled back slightly, still looking at my lips.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Thinking? I can't even remember my own name right now," I breathed.

He chuckled, pulling me tighter against him. "I think I am enamored with you, Isabella Swan."

"The feeling is mutual, Edward Cullen. But I bet you have tons of women professing their adoration of you."

He stepped back then and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling hard, "Those women, all they want is to fuck me, they don't care about me. They just want to say they were with me. I'm like a trophy to them and that kind of adoration means nothing to me. I've never just held a woman and felt her skin. Took my time admiring the way her warmth and curves fit against my own. Will you let me hold you Bella? Please?"

He was so vulnerable but so brave admitting that and I wanted it just as bad as him so I simply nodded and led him to the bedroom. We stood at the end of the bed and undressed slowly for one another. He removed his shoes and I removed mine. Next, came shirts and piece by piece we were revealed to each other. This was about more than sex, I could feel it and I knew he could too. It was as if we were baring our souls.

~000~

"And then what happened?" Edward asked as he curled his body against my back on the rug in front of the fire.

"You know what happened. They visited the same cabin every year for their anniversary and lived happily ever after."

"And every year, my beautiful wife tells the story of how we met," he purred, licking the outer shell of my ear.

"Yes," I moaned, pushing my naked bottom back against his growing erection.

"You didn't tell the best part, Mrs. Cullen."

"I thought maybe we could reenact that," I responded before jumping up and running for the bedroom.

He caught me half way, picking me up and tossing me onto the bed. I laughed as I bounced and Edward growled as he crawled onto the bed, stalking me like a predator. As if I would try and outrun him. As if I would try and fight him off.

He crawled over me, his warm weight pressing my body into the mattress. Starting at my forehead, Edward began placing soft kisses all over my face and down my body-my shoulders, inner elbow, wrists, my neck, down to my breasts. Bracing himself on his elbows, he shamelessly ground himself against me while taking a rosy peak between his lips and sucking.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked, blowing a cool stream of air of the pebbled bud.

"God, yes," I told him, raising my hips to his for friction.

"As good as it did ten years ago?" he wondered aloud.

"Better. So much better," I groaned loudly, "Please don't make me wait Edward. I need you now."

"Is that so?" he asked, smirking down at me as he stroked himself against my entrance.

I writhed beneath him begging, "Please Edward, please."

"Shh," he cooed, "I want you too baby-always."

Slowly he pushed into me, our bodies becoming one, his forehead touching mine as we moved together, in our quiet place.


End file.
